Reminds me of our first Valentine's Day
by fantadelire
Summary: One shot lemon écrit lors d'un concours, Bella et Edward sont conviés à un bal masqué organisé un 14 février qui se révèlera être inoubliable!


BPOV

Je me trouvai tout en haut de l'immense escalier en pierre du théâtre de Nîmes. Le bal masqué de la Saint Valentin auquel j'avais été invité, se déroulait en contre bas. Les gens se contemplaient, se saluait, chacun admirant le costume de l'autre. Je jetai un dernier regard à ma robe à travers mon masque d'or vénitien, également de couleur or, elle se composait d'un corset qui me cintrait la taille et me remontait ma poitrine, ainsi que d'une série de volages qui retombaient jusqu'à mes pieds. Mes cheveux châtains, dont les boucles avaient été retravaillées, ondulaient dans mon dos.

Je me cramponnais fermement à ma pochette. J'attendais depuis des mois cette soirée mais je commençais à sentir le stress monter au fur et à mesure que je descendais les marches. Je balayai la foule d'un regard et aperçus un homme qui… me dévorait littéralement des yeux. Je fus à mon tour happée par son allure. Il portait avec une classe inouïe un costume d'époque sombre. Ses cheveux bronze avaient été plaqués sur le côté, et son masque doré inspiré de la _comedia dell arte_ contrastait avec la sobriété de sa tenue.

Un homme vint interrompre ma contemplation. Il était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux longs et blonds ainsi que son visage rond lui donnaient un air de poupon. Son costume d'Arlequin était des plus ridicules.

- Madame vous êtes des plus ravissantes. Il attrapa ma main, me fit un baise main et m'aida à finir de descendre les escaliers me faisant perdre de vue l'homme au masque doré.

- Pourrais-je connaître votre nom ? S'enquit l'Arlequin, il m'ennuyait déjà.

Mon magnifique Apollon entra à nouveau dans mon champ de vision, il était entouré de femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres dans leurs costumes. J'enrageai.

- N'est-il pas de coutume dans un bal masqué d'attendre minuit avant de dévoiler notre identité ? Assonai-je à l'Arlequin avant de m'éclipser, il avait l'air totalement perdu, ce qui me fit rire.

- Puis-je vous offrir un verre Mademoiselle ? Fus-je interrompue par mon bel inconnu. Sa voix était suave. Malgré toutes les jolies filles qui tournaient autour de lui, il était venu me voir moi.

- Avec plaisir, lui répondis-je, soulagée de mettre de la distance avec l'Arlequin qui continuait à me reluquer. Je posai ma main sur celle que mon bel inconnu me tendait et sentis un courant électrique me traverser, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sursauter. Ce dernier sourit alors et saisit ma main, puis nous conduisit à travers la foule en direction du bar à cocktails.

- Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plait, je ne voudrais pas qu'un autre Arlequin se mette sur notre chemin ce soir, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je le regardai se faufiler entre Zorro et une princesse afin de récupérer deux coupes de champagnes. Son pantalon moulait ses fesses à la perfection, il n'aurait pas pu choisir mieux. Je me perdais encore dans ma contemplation quand il se retourna et surprit mon regard.

**EPOV**

**Au moment où je l'avais aperçue du haut de l'escalier, je savais que la soirée serait parfaite. Elle portait magnifiquement sa robe et son masque était comme le prolongement de son visage, elle était divinement belle.**

**Je me retournai afin de m'assurer que personne ne l'importunait quand je surpris son regard sur mon cul. Se sachant prise en faute, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure gênée, ce qui fit réagir mon corps un peu plus bas, cette femme était vraiment la plus sexy. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était lui oter son masque, embrasser ses lèvres et lui faire l'amour.**

**Je soupirai de frustration et la rejoignis.**

**- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater la ressemblance de nos masques, commençai-je en lui tendant la coupe. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose.**

**-J'ai trouvé le mien lors d'un voyage à Venise l'année dernière.**

**-Quelle coïncidence, pareil pour moi…**

**Un moment plus tard, Après avoir vidé nos verres, les premières notes d'une chanson que j'appréciais beaucoup résonnèrent.**

**-Voulez vous m'accordez cette danse ? Je voulais toucher le fin tissu de sa robe, sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux qui tombaient subtilement en cascade dans son dos. Non je voulais plutôt la faire crier de plaisir quand je lui ferai…**

**Stop, du calme ou tu vas tout gâcher !**

**-Bien sur. J'affichai un large sourire.**

BPOV :

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste dansante.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ce que je m'apprete à vous dire, j'espère ne pas vous choquer.

Je le regardai intriguée. Cet inconnu attisait ma curiosité, il me draguait ouvertement et… j'adorais ça.

-Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez me choquer. Il voulait jouer avec moi ? J'en ferai de même !

- Très bien, si vous le dites. Je me demandais ce que vous pensiez des rapports dès le premier soir.

Devais-je lui dire qu'avec lui je n'attendrais pas une seconde de plus ?

Parce que dès que je vous ai aperçu ce soir, je dois avouer que j'ai eu des pensées pas très catholiques.

-Vous étiez pourtant en charmante compagnie, je suis surprise ! Avais-je réussi à lui cacher ma satisfaction ? Je l'attirai au point qu'il me dise sans détour ses pensées les plus inavouables.

-Ces femmes étaient fades par rapport à vous.

D'un seul coup une voix retentit dans la salle, annonçant l'arrivée des douze coups de minuit, des portes latérales s'ouvrirent sur une nouvelle salle de bal et tout le monde s'y précipita afin de pouvoir danser et enlever son masque.

Les gens se bousculaient dans tous les sens, me séparant de mon bel inconnu. Je le cherchai des yeux, entraînée par la foule, mais les masques défilaient tous devant mes yeux sans que je le retrouve. Je commençais à paniquer, je ne voulais pas le perdre, pas ce soir. Je fus alors brusquement soulevée de terre et amenée dans une petite alcôve de la salle donnant sur les coulisses du théâtre. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui m'avait emporté, le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me faisait toujours le même effet. Il se tenait derrière moi, son souffle contre ma nuque. Ses mains, posées sur mes épaules, glissèrent le long de mes bras. Je frissonnai de plaisir mais parvins à me ressaisir.

- Vous avez cru que je vous laisserai partir si vite ? me dit-il en posant un baiser sur mon épaule. Je hoquetai pour simple réponse, ses lèvres sur mon corps étaient un pur délice. Il dégagea mes boucles de mon cou, et commença à y déposer quelques baisers.

Vous pouvez toujours rejoindre les invités si vous le souhaitez, ça a l'air de s'être calmé.

Et me séparer de lui ? Ca ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit une seule seconde.

- Je ne veux pas partir, lui dis-je.

- Mmmm c'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Il me retourna alors brusquement et m'embrassa fougueusement. Ses lèvres étaient possessives et sa langue si douce, je m'agrippai à ses cheveux mais fus gênée par son masque. Il s'écarta un peu et l'enleva. Il était d'une telle beauté, je ne pus m'empêcher d'effleurer son visage du bout des doigts. Il m'ôta alors mon propre masque et embrassa scrupuleusement chaque parcelle de mon visage.

- Tu es si belle. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes, mais avec plus de douceur, plus langoureusement.

Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse et déboutonnai son veston ainsi que sa chemise. Son torse lisse et musclé palpitait sous mes doigts, et m'électrisait totalement, je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur. Ses mains agrippaient mes hanches comme pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner de lui, alors que je n'arrivais pas moi-même à enlever mes mains de son corps. Tandis que nous nous embrassions passionnément, il me cala contre un mur, et descendit la fermeture de ma robe, la laissant tomber à mes pieds. Je me retrouvai seins nus devant lui, vêtue simplement d'un shorty en dentelle blanc.

Je l'entendis grogner et le vis se jeter littéralement sur mes seins, il les prit en mains, les malaxant et les titillant. Recouvrant mes tétons de sa bouche, me faisant haleter de plaisir. J'allais bientôt exploser quand il s'éloigna de moi.

-Veux tu que je continue ? Me demanda-t-il nonchalemment.

Quelle question ! Bien sur que je voulais qu'il continue. Mon gémissement de frustration dut lui indiquer ma réponse mais il ne réagit pas et se contenta de sourire.

-J'attend une réponse, continua-t-il.

-Oui, haletai-je, continue.

Ses mains ne prirent pas la peine de faire glisser mon shorty le long de mes jambes, il me l'arracha d'un coup et se mit à genoux devant moi, faisant passer une de mes jambes sur son épaule, puis il plongea sa tête entre mes cuisses, m'arracha ainsi un cri de plaisir que j'étouffai au mieux. Il avait empoigné vigoureusement mes fesses et ses lèvres, sa langue, ses doigts, léchaient, suçaient et caressaient mon intimité. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je me tenais fortement à lui, et quand il prit un malin plaisir à me pénétrer de sa langue, appliquant de tout petits mouvements rapides et précis, je me resserrai autour de lui et faillis défaillir.

**EPOV :**

**La sentir se resserrer sur ma langue me fit presque jouir. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas fait l'amour comme ça. Une douleur me sortit de mes pensées elle s'agrippait tellement fort à moi pour ne pas défaillir qu'elle m'en faisait mal. Je la libérai de mon emprise, et la tins tendrement dans mes bras, attendant qu'elle se remette de son orgasme. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits son regard s'accrocha au mien, et me fit frémir de plaisir. **

**Avec une force que je ne lui imaginais pas, elle me plaqua à son tour contre le mur et m'embrassa passionnément, faisant onduler son intimité contre mon membre serré dans mon pantalon. Elle dut s'en rendre compte car instantanément ses petites mains s'activèrent à me libérer de ma prison de vêtement, laissant éclater tout le désir que j'avais en cet instant. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres et sans me lâcher du regard, elle s'agenouilla à mes pieds et pris mon sexe dans sa bouche. **

**Sa langue était un pure délice, joueuse, capricieuse, elle s'enroulait parfaitement autour de mon sexe. C'était un véritable supplice, j'avais tellement envie de lui imprimer un rythme fou, mais je devais me retenir, pas ce soir. Mes mains agrippèrent avec violence la tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur derrière moi. Je sentais mon gland buter contre le fond de sa gorge. J'allais venir si elle continuait ainsi, je lui demandai de stopper mais rien n'y faisant, je fus alors obligé de la relever par les épaules enfin de ne pas finir la soirée ainsi. Son regard joueur et sombre comme la nuit me fit comprendre que son état était proche du mien, prêt de l'implosion. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.**

**Elle se recula alors sans cesser d'effleurer mon torse, et nous emmena un peu plus loin encore dans le corridor, je pouvais admirer ses formes, faisait-elle exprès de se dandiner ainsi ? J'avais envie de la plaquer contre le mur et de la prendre ainsi, de sentir ses fesses contre moi pendant que je lui faisais l'amour, de pouvoir la presser contre moi en empoignant ses seins. Mais je la suivis docilement, mon sexe me faisait mal tellement il était prêt pour elle.**

BPOV :

J'avais repéré un divan dans le fond de la pièce, je le conduisis en me tortillant devant lui. Ses bras vinrent encercler ma taille, pressant son sexe contre mes fesses alors que nous arrivions près du canapé. Je me retournai et couvris son torse de baisers, savourant la douceur de son membre contre mon bas ventre. Impatient, il me souleva de terre et me fis enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille.

- Assieds-toi. Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

Il s'installa alors sur le divan et je me positionnai à califourchon au dessus de lui. Je soulevai ensuite mon bassin et le fit me pénétrer lentement. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière tellement le plaisir était divin. Ses mains vinrent se poser délicatement sur ma taille puis il me souleva, nous donnant un rythme lent. Toutes ces sensations étaient si intenses, que je ne pouvais pas retenir mes gémissements. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou afin d'étouffer mes cris, je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention. Je l'entendais jurer à chaque fois qu'il butait contre le fond de mon vagin. Le sentir en moi comme ça me faisait me sentir entière moi-même, cela m'avait tellement manqué. Il imprima alors un rythme plus soutenu, faisant augmenter la pression dans mon bas ventre, j'allais jouir et je voulais venir avec lui.

- Viens bébé ! Viens avec moi ! J'avais pris une voix coquine et j'avais senti son membre frémir instantanément en moi.

J'intensifiai alors mes mouvements, ce qui ne tarda pas à me faire atteindre l'extase, il me suivit en même temps.

Nous étions tout les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Savourant ce moment retrouvé.

- C'était divin. Me murmura-t-il.

- Même plus, lui répondis-je.

Des bruits se firent entendre dans la pièce à côté, je me précipitai sur ma robe laissant au passage mon shorty en lambeau. Il fut rhabillé plus vite que moi et remonta ma fermeture éclair. Je l'embrassai encore et encore ne voulant pas quitter notre cocon douillet, quand celui-ci me sortit de mon doux rêve :

- A quelle heure faut-il aller récupérer les enfants chez ta mère ?

- Edward ! Tu casses l'ambiance là ! On n'est pas encore parti, laisse moi continuer rêver !

- Désolé, me dit-il.

- Edward ?

- Oui.

- On recommence ce petit jeu quand tu veux, ris-je contre son torse.

A vos coms…


End file.
